Thoughts of the Boondocks
by hueyfreemanrocksmyworld
Summary: Each chapter contains the thoughts of one of the many characters from The Boondocks. This will touch upon the subjects of greed, anger, romance, friendship, hurt/comfort, and many more. DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Boondocks. STORY IS COMPLETE!
1. Ed Wuncler Jr (Plus his dad and son)

_Eddie Wuncler aka Ed Wuncler Jr._

_"Greed._

_Learn it well and teach it to your son."_

_My father's words echoed in my head every second of the day._

_"What if I have a daughter, dad?" I questioned him at just 3 years old._

_"Abort the little bitch... If we hadn't done that to the others, then you would've had just about 7 sisters."_ That quickly shut me up... I didn't need to interact with 'the monster' any longer.

As I proceeded in business and my life, it became hard to forget my many conversations with my father about this subject he began talking to me about when I was just 3 years old.

Eventually I stopped trying overall.

I strived to make a little tiny part of my father's heart warm instead of cold... I think I may have just succeeded with help from the Freemans when they were in debt.

The lucky bastards won the lottery and had stacks to spend STILL after paying the debt.

Yes, they're lucky... I may be rich, but at least they're living life.

I made my way through life with my father's money and greed. I started to hunt animals to take my anger out... My son copes with his anger different ways but has the Wuncler greed. I wish I could've been able to give advice to more children... To not follow my father's advice.

Then maybe I'd have the three daughters I aborted.

It was as if I'd just become a modified version of my father... As if a new monster was born from the monster.

I blame my father, or the monster, for all my mistakes in life. But I've realized this: how can I blame a monster when you've become a monster too?

A/N: sorry y'all it this is rough... I'm tryna figure out everyone's thoughts, ya feel me? Haha!

**Anyways, I'm starting with Eddie Wuncler aka Ed Wuncler Jr. and ending with Huey Freeman... I got a good vibe for making him my finale. So... What do ya think so far? 3 reviews for the next chapter!**


	2. A Pimp Named Slickback

_A Pimp Named Slickback:_

My whole life I've wanted to make a difference.

I grew up in a household where the women were in charge.

_"Shut the fuck up, Jerome,' my grandma yells to my grandpa._

I grew up in a household where the wives cheated on their husbands.

_I remember my aunt sneaking a man who I've never seen before into the house._

I grew up in a household where the men were clueless.

_"Hey Sherane," my dad calls my mom. "Who were you just on the phone with?" 'The nigga she's cheating on you with,' I think. "My boss," my mom answers quickly. My dad goes out of the room-just like I expected-not even the slightest bit suspicious._

I grew up in a household where the men were clueless and had no power. They all became drugatics and/or alcoholics. The women were in charge, the women cheated on their husbands. They were a bunch of bitchy, skanky hoes.

Now those hoes that I grew up around work for me. They make money and cheat... The two things they were already doing instead of properly raising me.

One of the only pieces of advice I ever got from my mom was right after she divorced my dad. "No mercy, no regrets," she told me.

My father was a bitch ass nigga. So was my grandpa and uncle.

I promised myself I'd never be anything like them and to take my mom's advice... Looking at my business, stacks and hoes now, looks like I did something right.

I legally changed my name to 'A Pimp Named Slickback' when I was just 19... Any hoe from my hoe base that dares to call be just 'Slickback', my birth name, I slap. Just as I slap my hoes on a regular basis.

No mercy, no regrets.

Alternative ending:

My whole life I wanted to make a difference... I just didn't think the difference would be this different, this big.

**A/N: I couldn't decide on how to end A Pimp Named Slickback's thoughts, so I added the alternative ending. It's really more of an add-on in relation to the first sentence of his thoughts, but oh well.**

**So... What do ya think so far? SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION WITH THE LAST CHAPTER. Some people thought those were Huey's thoughts, but nah... Those are Eddie Wuncler aka Ed Wuncler Jr.'s thoughts. Huey's thoughts will be the last chapter and I just thought I should've told you guys in case that's the only person's thoughts you really wanted to read.**

**I'll be updating ALL of my stories of the course of the next few days (excluding 20 Questions TTNL and I'll Be There), so if you're into my work be on the look-out for that.**

**P.S. I'm very aware of my grammatical errors in this chapter, so don't point them out. I'll tell you guys for which people that's kinda meant to be because I need to get into character for this kind of thing with some of the characters, ya feel me? Haha, sorry I keep on using that phrase. Anyways...**

**3 reviews for the next chapter!**


	3. Crystal, Like The Champagne

**A/N: I couldn't really get into character for this one, so this is gonna be a rather short chapter…. With a lot of one line paragraphs. I'm gonna make this chapter focus on her thoughts about other people too.**

Crystal, Like The Champagne:

Often times wish I was back in Robert's arms.

The way he loved me…

Protected me…

Cared for me…

Went shopping with me…

Made love with me…

Was always there for me…

If I had just stayed…

Then maybe I would've had a romance like Huey and Jazmine do.

When I was staying at the Freemans' house, it was obvious they had a romance going on. Every time Jazmine came over, she would give Huey a hug and although she couldn't see it, Huey would blush slightly. And when Jazmine would come over after her dance practice, Huey would hold her hand—making them both blush—and bring her upstairs or outside to go up their hill and sit under the (well really their) tree.

If only I had known Robert earlier on in my life… then we could've had a romance like Huey and Jazmine.

Then I would've never got into the hoeing business.

Then I would've been with Robert instead of getting slapped by my pimp and used for sex by every man in Woodcrest like I'm just some object they can use whenever…

Robert never treated me like that…

If only I could go back to him.

**A/N: Sorry guys this is a really rough chapter… I think the next few will hopefully be better.**

**I don't think Ima do Caesar and Hiro because not everyone has read the comic strip so it might be confusing to most people if they've just watched the TV show. I'm debating Uncle Ruckus because the TV show already has done something about him 'The Color of Uncle Ruckus' (I think that's what it was called). I'm probably still gonna do him though.**

**Anyways… 3 reviews for the next chapter!**


	4. The White Shadow

**A/N: = I didn't really wanna do The White Shadow, but at the same time I wanna knockout like most of the characters on the TV show. So… here's the white shadow! Cairo+Duey are next chapter! (And yes, I'm doing them both in the same chapter… they're a combo pack for this story… like what? Haha, Iggy reference. This is a random question, but do y'all like Iggy? I have mixed opinions on her at the moment. Review and tell me… I'm interested now!)**

It's hard…

Watching a child like that.

Huey.

Huey Freeman.

Huey Percival Freeman.

I get paid to watch him… I get paid to watch a genius.

The name he gave me was even better…

The White Shadow.

He's right: I'm not supposed to reveal myself to him. But I can empathize with him…

No one listened to me when I was growing up; no one listened to my opinion on life. I, too, had thoughts about the world. I, too, had the desire to spread my message, to spread my vision.

I still do.

But I suppose watching a child do the same thing I so very desired to do still has the same effect…

I suppose Huey Freeman will do the things needed to be done.

**A/N: NEXT IS DUEY+CAIRO! GET HYPPEEEE! IT'S THE CHICAGO NIGGAS! Haha, sorry… I'm hella hype right now. Cairo will most likely take up the majority of the chapter though.**

**3 reviews for the next chapter, nigga!**


	5. Cairo & Duey

**A/N: Alright, you gave me 3 reviews, so here's Cairo+Duey!**

**P.S.: I was feeling Duey at first, but now I'm not really feeling him so his thoughts are gonna be short as fuck, no lie.**

**Duey: **We were both hurting, Cairo and I.

My best friend had just committed suicide and his just moved to an (almost) all white suburb.

I rhymed to cope.

I rhymed and rhymed and rhymed.

Then I met Cairo.

I kept on rhyming, but he helped with a lot of coping.

He also got me into different things, like rap music.

Now, one quote and one quote only stands out to me; it describes my and Cairo's relationship… at least to me. "Our fatal attraction is common and what we have common is pain."

Pain brought us together, but pain won't tear us apart… I'll make sure of it.

Some things in this world are just too valuable to lose.

**Cairo: **I can't believe he left… he just left me stranded out there in the Windy City.

Alone.

Abandoned.

No one to go to.

Nowhere to run to.

Then a few months later he comes back like it's nothing.

Naw, nigga. It's SOMETHING. You wonder why I didn't respond when you were hitting me up? Because I was hurting! You just left me there!

My mom and dad tried to explain to me what happened, Huey's Aunt Cookie tried to explain what happened, my sister tried to explain… but naw, they weren't the ones who needed to explain.

I understood that he was sorry and that he was actually trying… I mean, Huey-fucking-Freeman actually apologized to me for something I brought upon myself and even smiled when we first saw each other again at Moe's funeral.

Inside, I was glad he actually went that far out of his way because he felt bad about what happened.

But that's not what I wanted.

What I wanted was not some apology, no; no… it was a motherfucking explanation!

I mean, Huey-fucking-Freeman who knows everything couldn't just give me an explanation as to why he practically abandoned me?! Yeah, okay…

The next time I saw Huey was at his Aunt Cookie's funeral in his new town, Woodcrest. Why they decided to have it there, I don't know… I was too focused on Huey standing beside two people I've never seen in my life; a guy with dark chocolate skin and dreads and an obvious mulatto with caramel skin, green eyes and puffy tannish hair it looks like she tried to tame.

Huey of course had his permanent scowl on.

I just couldn't take it anymore… I mean, how can he be so calm about everything?! Here I am, freaking out about why he never explained anything to me and he's just calm?!

I was about to take a step forward when I felt a hand on my wrist. I turned around to be face to face with my sister.

And that's when I remembered: I couldn't just confront him like that… my family and I are the outsiders here. Huey knows everyone here, where as I have no idea who anyone is and frankly don't want to know. But the guy with dreads and that mulatto girl were really bothering me right now… they were obviously close to Huey.

I get out of my younger sister's grip and approach Huey and his two friends, I'm assuming.

"_Huey, what the hell?! I thought we were best friends!" I yell angrily at him._

"_Friends? What about Duey, huh?!" He asks with an even bigger scowl. He had me there._

"_Well of course Duey's my best friend! He never left me!"_

"_Is this what this is all about? Me leaving you back in Chicago?" He starts. It's obvious he knows that I'm in pain and why I'm hurting. "I didn't leave because I wanted to! I left because my parents died and my granddad had custody of Riley and I! And at first I was miserable that we had to leave, but you know what? Now I'm glad I left because if I never did I would've never made friends who don't head bud me for apologizing to them; something I rarely do in the first place." Now I'm finally at peace with everything that happened between us… but I feel like shit. I just came to the realization: did I really do all that JUST for an explanation? I'm brought out of my train of thought my the mulatto._

"_Wait… you're Cairo! You're that asshole that jacked up Huey's nose! Ceez," she says tapping the guy with dreads, "that's him! Remember?"_

"_Yeah, I remember," the guy with dreads, Ceez, I believe, says. "I also remember how when it first happened you laughed at the events that occurred leading up to Huey's fucked up nose."_

"_Psshhtt… I was just laughing because Cairo missed out in having the bestest best friend in the whole world," she says sweetly, still defending herself._

"_Yeah, okay, Mrs. Freeman," Ceez jokes receiving a light push from the mulatto. "Anyways… our thing on 3…2…1…" BAM! I got hit in each eye by each person; leaving me with two fresh black eyes._

"_See, Ceez? I told you it would work!" The mulatto says excitedly; it's obvious it was her idea._

"_You told no one anything, you bitch!" I yell out in anger and pain to the mulatto._

"_Oh… I forgot the finale," Huey speaks up before punching me square in the nose; leaving me with a broken one just like the one I gave to him a few months before. "Never, EVER call Jaz a bitch," he says sternly. A light coat of crimson covers his cheeks and a heavier one covers the mulatto, Jaz, I'm assuming._

_I walk away angrily and hear the group bickering about marriage and friendship and the dread head, Ceez, making points like 'why didn't you cover me, Huey? I thought I was your best friend,' he says fake pouting._

_I WISH I could _fake _pout about no longer being Huey's best friend…_

_But now that I have my explanation and I'm at peace with the situation…_

_The only thing I walked away with was a broken nose._

_Damn, karma's a bitch._

**A/N: Alrighty… so Cairo's thoughts were the longest so far because they had a flashback, but what do ya think so far? I really tried to incorporate a lil' bit of Juey fluff here and there and also have the 'wait, what?!' moment with Duey's thoughts and the deepness in Cairo's, etc.**

**Ima say 6 reviews for the next chapter (because this one was long and had two people in it).**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE, HOMIE.**


	6. Flonominal, Macktastic & Thugnificent

I work in the typical work building.

9-5 days, little cube with a desk and computer, the occasional raise and promotion, etc., etc..

I "work" selling drugs to crackheads or dumb teens.

Giving the poison I make to America so they can spread and share it everyday.

I work at UPS.

I deliver packages to these old niggas houses, who just a few months ago I was making more than them.

We all want nothing more than to revive the dream; the dream that's now dead.

It's a wonder we even got the chance to live it.

**A/N: quadruple upload because the next chapter is pretty much an A/N and the next few chapters are small as hell.**


	7. Mrs Van Houssen

**I was gonna do Mrs. Van Houssen like loving Granddad and everything, but bottom line: Mrs. Van Houssen loves Granddad and she can't really explain it and doesn't know why; she just does. 'Kay? Also I was wondering if y'all wanted me to do stinkmeaner or not because I'm debating on that one too. Ed Sr. and Ed III I think are covered enough in the first chapter, unless you guys think otherwise. Gin Rummy I'm definitely doing; I have good vibes/ideas for him. The Dubois', Cindy and the Freemans will be covered after Gin Rummy. I've also decided not to do Ruckus because the TV show already has episodes dedicated to him... I'll voice one idea I had about his thoughts later on in TOL. Feel free to PM/review me your thoughts of the boondocks! (Lol sorry I'm corny like that (but forreal forreal review and PM me))**


	8. Gin Rummy

He's all about his hoes,

When it comes to dating that's all that goes.

We could be beauty and the beast,

With our guns controlling the East.

We could be prom queen and king,

After all, he is my everything.

I don't think I'll ever be able to say the words "Ed Wuncler the Third, I'm in love with you."

**A/N: short as fuck, I know. Sarah then Tom then the spectacular 5 are up. Also, check out my profile if you get the chance. Reviews are loveeee!**


	9. Sarah Dubois

I love Tom, but I wish he wouldn't be such a pussy all the time... The last thing I need is to have a repeat of my childhood home dynamic.

**A/N: even shorter than the last, I know. I just felt as though Sarah was a must-do. Tom is gonna be longer. I swear. Reviews are loveeee!**


	10. Tom Dubois

2 questions I get a lot are:

Why are you scared of anal rape?

And

Why don't you keep contact with your own father?

Well, what if...

Flashback...

"Daddy! Daddy?! How bad is anal rape?"

I was curious to say the least. I had just finished watching a jail movie where some men got anally raped... So I thought my father, a man himself, would be the best person to ask.

"How bad is it, you say?" He questions me. I nod my head eagerly. "Is mom home?" He asks.

"No. She said she's staying at Grandma's for the next two nights because of your fight... Why?"

"Because she'd probably get mad at me for filling her little boy's brain with knowledge," he remarks as he comes back from the door he just locked. Hah, dad and I have so many secrets I can't even list them... This is probably just another one of them. He pulls out some duct tape from his drawer. Okay so maybe this is a really top secret secret..? "Don't make any sounds while I explain... alright?" I nod my head and he covers my mouth with duct tape... Before proceeding to pull down my trousers and boxers... Then his.

He positioned me against the bed before doing what I just learned from the movie was anal rape.

After he reached which I found later was orgasm, he threw me on the bed and under the covers before performing full out sex.

End of Flashback...

Well, what if your father anally raped you as a child?

Would you be scared of anal rape and not talk to him then?

**A/N: how'd I do, niggas? I wasn't sure how to do Tom but the idea popped into my head and I just rolled with it... Sorry if I disturbed you, but shoot... Shit happens. Check out my poll (it's on my profile (so vote)) and look out for a chapter of DMMRI tonight...Anyways, reviews are loveeee!**

**P.S. The spectacular five (starting with Cindy) are next!**


	11. Cindy McPhearson

_Born black, but turned white._

I'm not gonna say I have vitiligo like Ruckus says he has revitiligo, though.

_Born black, but turned white._

I mean, I don't have it.

_Born black, but turned white._

I just feel as though I was born black…

_Born black, but turned white._

And now I got some blue eyes,

_Born black, but turned white._

And some blonde hair…

_Born black, but turned white._

Like fucking Cinderella.

_Born black, but turned white._

But I'm not Cinderella… I'm Cindy. Cindy McPhearson. Cindy Ann McPhearson. Cindy McPhearson Fearsome. C-Murph. The one girl in the gang. The chick who murders niggas in basketball. The white girl who listens to rap and is obsessed with Snoop Dogg. Young Reezy's homie; we're Bonnie and Clyde.

_Born black, but turned white._

And all y'all niggas betta know it, and know who the hell I am.

_Born black, but turned white._


	12. Jazmine Dubois

Struggle is the word I'd use to describe life.

I know I have not struggled as many as some, but I still understand the struggle… Huey tells me about it all the time.

Sometimes I wish my parents had told me… they're too busy fighting, though.

But sometimes I even wish Huey had not informed me of this… I don't want to grow up just yet.

And sometimes I just mentally curse all three of them out for this.


	13. Robert Jebediah Freeman aka Granddad

**READ THIS IT'S THE MOST IMPORTANT THING ABOUT THIS STORY: for Granddad, Riley and Huey's chapters, they're all gonna have the SAME EXACT flashback below, just they're reactions and how they think about it are gonna be different. Hella different. SOOOO stick with me here. Tis all.**

_Flashback…_

_A married couple and an elderly woman come into the hospital, an old man towing behind them with two young children; one barely a year old._

"_R-Ro-Robert," one of them calls back with all of her strength. It's the elderly woman._

"_Dorothy!" the old man, known as Robert Jebediah Freeman, calls back to the elderly woman known as Dorothy Marian Freeman. The woman who's in the middle of the elderly woman and young looking man unites hands across the moving stretchers being moved by the nurses with both of them._

_Her two children join hands too; they learned off of their parents' examples._

"_I love you mom and dad," she says looking back between Dorothy and Robert. "And Xavier, I'll love you just as much in the afterworld."_

"_Mom, dad, thanks for treating me as one of your own. Rolanda, I'll always love you," the young man, husband of Rolanda Kimberly Freeman, known as Xavier Malcolm Freeman, responded. He didn't say anything about the afterworld or Heaven/hell; he didn't believe in that type of thing. And he passed it on to his eldest son, Huey Percival Freeman. His youngest son, Riley Escobar Freeman, well, he didn't really know what he did in terms of religion… all that mattered was that he was his._

"_And goodbye Huey and Riley… we'll love you forever," the three recite together._

"_PLEASE DON'T GO!" Robert, the boys' grandfather, yells through his heavy tears. "Please don't go…" he whispers now; sitting Huey and Riley down as they all sob. The boys didn't know exactly why they were sobbing now; all they remembered was impact and their mother launching across them and protecting them in the back seat, glass spearing her body. Their father and their grandmother's air bags had gone off, but they didn't help at all. As for their grandfather, he just got lucky. As did they._

_But all that really mattered to Huey, Riley and Granddad was three of the most important people in their life died._

_End of Flashback…_

"Time to go meet another cutie pie," Granddad says as he heads out the door.

He turns on Frankie Beverly and Maze in the car, but soon turns it off… it triggers too many memories for him of him and Dorothy.

Huh, Huey was always great with memory. Still is. That boy's gonna get somewhere in life… make his granddaddy proud.

He switches the station to a hip-hop station. He expects a song about money, weed, alcohol and women, but instead hears… the Isley Brothers? He turns it up and waits until a red light to check the info of the song. He may not act like it, but he is actually more aware with his driving.

After pulling up the info, it says "Kendrick Lamar 'i'". The chorus comes, and he hears the words "I LOVE MYSELF" being repeated several times.

'Bout time someone did something to the rap game that was positive. Riley's gonna do that too… make his granddaddy proud.

Just like their parents did…

He pulls over his car and begins to cry. He speeds home and Riley and Huey run down the stairs with weapons—thinking an intruder was in the home because Granddad wasn't supposed to be home this early—only to be face to face with Granddad. They drop their assorted weapons and approach Granddad. He hugs them and whispers "Please don't go…"

**A/N: I started something (in my profile; check it out) called "song of the week" and "quote of the week". I also might do moment or news story of the week idk just yet. But bottom line, check it out. Riley and Huey are next.**


	14. Riley Freeman

_Flashback…_

_A married couple and an elderly woman come into the hospital, an old man towing behind them with two young children; one barely a year old._

"_R-Ro-Robert," one of them calls back with all of her strength. It's the elderly woman._

"_Dorothy!" the old man, known as Robert Jebediah Freeman, calls back to the elderly woman known as Dorothy Marian Freeman. The woman who's in the middle of the elderly woman and young looking man unites hands across the moving stretchers being moved by the nurses with both of them._

_Her two children join hands too; they learned off of their parents' examples._

"_I love you mom and dad," she says looking back between Dorothy and Robert. "And Xavier, I'll love you just as much in the afterworld."_

"_Mom, dad, thanks for treating me as one of your own. Rolanda, I'll always love you," the young man, husband of Rolanda Kimberly Freeman, known as Xavier Malcolm Freeman, responded. He didn't say anything about the afterworld or Heaven/hell; he didn't believe in that type of thing. And he passed it on to his eldest son, Huey Percival Freeman. His youngest son, Riley Escobar Freeman, well, he didn't really know what he did in terms of religion… all that mattered was that he was his._

"_And goodbye Huey and Riley… we'll love you forever," the three recite together._

"_PLEASE DON'T GO!" Robert, the boys' grandfather, yells through his heavy tears. "Please don't go…" he whispers now; sitting Huey and Riley down as they all sob. The boys didn't know exactly why they were sobbing now; all they remembered was impact and their mother launching across them and protecting them in the back seat, glass spearing her body. Their father and their grandmother's air bags had gone off, but they didn't help at all. As for their grandfather, he just got lucky. As did they._

_But all that really mattered to Huey, Riley and Granddad was three of the most important people in their life died._

_End of Flashback…_

Riley breaks the chain off his neck and throws it on the ground in the middle of the road out of anger.

"FUCK! This dumbass motherfucker of a psychologist said this shit would help!" He exclaims.

At that moment, he didn't care how old he was… Riley hopped in Granddad's car, Dorothy, and switched the gear from park to drive. Riley didn't care if he wrecked the car. Shit, the human, Dorothy, was part of why he was mad in the first place. She didn't have to give birth to that hoe in the same way those niggas didn't need to have him.

He pulls out of the garage and drives right over the chain he broke and threw on the road just a minute before.

He didn't really have the time to think before he ran over the first and last item or gift he ever got from his parents.

It was the anniversary of the day they died, he was pissed, and that's all that mattered.


	15. Huey Freeman

**A/N: THIS is the last of TOTB. Or at least for the thoughts part. The next and last chapter will most likely be a hella long A/N that none of you want to, nor will read. Oh wait shit who am I kidding it'll be that and shoutouts, of course. Well anyways I know I haven't been doing the disclaimer the past few chapters, but…**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SHIT. NEVER HAVE, NEVER WILL. AARON MCGRUDER OWNS THE BOONDOCKS, AKA THE BEST SHOW EVER. SO YA.**

_Flashback…_

_A married couple and an elderly woman come into the hospital, an old man towing behind them with two young children; one barely a year old._

"_R-Ro-Robert," one of them calls back with all of her strength. It's the elderly woman._

"_Dorothy!" the old man, known as Robert Jebediah Freeman, calls back to the elderly woman known as Dorothy Marian Freeman. The woman who's in the middle of the elderly woman and young looking man unites hands across the moving stretchers being moved by the nurses with both of them._

_Her two children join hands too; they learned off of their parents' examples._

"_I love you mom and dad," she says looking back between Dorothy and Robert. "And Xavier, I'll love you just as much in the afterworld."_

"_Mom, dad, thanks for treating me as one of your own. Rolanda, I'll always love you," the young man, husband of Rolanda Kimberly Freeman, known as Xavier Malcolm Freeman, responded. He didn't say anything about the afterworld or Heaven/hell; he didn't believe in that type of thing. And he passed it on to his eldest son, Huey Percival Freeman. His youngest son, Riley Escobar Freeman, well, he didn't really know what he did in terms of religion… all that mattered was that he was his._

"_And goodbye Huey and Riley… we'll love you forever," the three recite together._

"_PLEASE DON'T GO!" Robert, the boys' grandfather, yells through his heavy tears. "Please don't go…" he whispers now; sitting Huey and Riley down as they all sob. The boys didn't know exactly why they were sobbing now; all they remembered was impact and their mother launching across them and protecting them in the back seat, glass spearing her body. Their father and their grandmother's air bags had gone off, but they didn't help at all. As for their grandfather, he just got lucky. As did they._

_But all that really mattered to Huey, Riley and Granddad was three of the most important people in their life died._

_End of Flashback…_

Huey didn't know how to feel.

He was angry with Dorothy for being so present in their lives in little ways that made Granddad want to have more relations with other much younger women.

He was angry with Riley for not living up to his parents' hopes, dreams, and expectations.

He was angry with Granddad for forcing himself to move on from Dorothy, when, in fact, he was not close near being over her.

He was angry with his father for teaching him his ways and constantly reminding him, just because of how his current lifestyle he couldn't seem to shake, that he was always with him.

He was angry with his mother for sacrificing her own life to save Huey and Riley who at the time were just children; they didn't have anyone to count on them or be there for, whereas she did, and so much more.

He was angry with himself most of all, though, for being angry with the people who loved him who he was surrounded by as a child.

But even with all this anger, angry wasn't what how was feeling.

His head swirled in imperfect circles that held mortality. He reacted to every bit of air surrounding him, as if he were surrounded by old souls and spirits. As his mind twinged with pain, he thought, maybe, just maybe, he was. He shook the thought out of his head, and the circles went away, only to be replaced with a large kite. Having 5 corners, the kite held a face in each, in addition to one in the center. The very top corner had Riley's face, the top left his mother's face, bottom left his grandmother's face, bottom right Granddad's face, top right his grandfather's face, and his dab in the center. His face popped out, like a fairytale being brought to life. It turned into a stick figure with an afro that was entering the house-shaped-like kite. The montage of shapes and faces soon turned into actually memories of his mother cooking food and him helping. A priceless smile to match the memory appeared on Huey's face as he helps his mother stir the cake batter with the mixer. The mixer turned into a torture machine, of which he was getting threatened by, in addition to a mad man, in which he replied "Go ahead… I have nothing to live for." Waking up now, Huey was so confused. He briefly pondered the thought of him not having anything to live for, but soon shook it off. _Me adding on to the dead family member list is like crying when you want to bring someone back to life, _he thought. But that didn't stop the tears threatening to fall finally release; rolling down his soft mocha skin.

Getting on his knees, he kneeled his head down and prayed. He only really prayed when he was desperate or in need, and when it was involving his parents. He chuckled at the end of his prayer, thinking it was both of those things at the moment.

Knocking a lamp down, he let the glass from the broken light bulb pierce and scar his skin permanently; ignoring the pain. I mean, why would he _not _ignore it? Pain wasn't how he was feeling…

Huey simply didn't know how to feel.


	16. AN & Shoutouts

**tbdfangirl10: **Thanks for all the support, girly!

**All Guests: **thanks for reviewing and/or sharing your opinions and views.

**Mackenzie: **Thanks so much!

**Chocoholic345: **thanks for reviewing and, well, Cindy is finally up!

**Livirenee: **thanks for all the reviews and the favorite! I'm with you on Iggy/Fancy, and I hope I didn't completely screw up Huey… I had a Huey Jr. and Huey Sr., so basically two chapters designated for Huey, but Huey Jr. wasn't in the correct format so it wouldn't upload : ( so I just went with one Huey chapter… tell me what you think of/about it!

**Project.I-24: **Aye, they're up now!

**alice13: **read the last response and thanks for reviewing.

**Bossman1: **thanks, man!

**kingstonn: **that _is _what I did… isn't it? ;)

**Shortneay14: **Aye sorry for triggering emotions with Tom and shit… tried to work with what I had. And Ikr! I was about to make Dewey come with them and have Riley throw in a few jokes about Dewey being gay, but I chose against it.

**cutechibilolita: **thanks for reviewing and hmu about ATM ;)

**BRIEF A/N: I am starting two stories this weekend or next weekend. DMMRI and TOL may not be complete because of this by the time I hoped they would but I'm fine with that and have expected the consequences already. However, I would like to apologize to the fans of those stories, who now have to wait because of this. I swear, they'll be over by 2015. That is all.**

**P.S. Lol sorry of how I ended the A/N but forreal forreal this story's over and I'm forcing myself to finish TWW to the point where it's not even funny. So ya. G'night/bye.**


End file.
